Raisning Legends
by Stormweaver92
Summary: Sequel to Playtime with Mew, Virizion in Love, and Misty's search. It's been five years since Ash received the egg from Mew that contained their child. Now Ash is trying to figure out how to raise a child who appears human, if you ignore the tail and ears. Tracy is in the same scenario with his and Virizion's daughter, as is Misty with her's and Keldeo's son. Some Lemon in chapters


**You asked for it, now it's here. The long awaited sequel to Playtime with Mew. This story also sequels Virizion in Love and Misty's search.**

* * *

Ash awoke to a something bouncing on his bed. He opened his eyes to see his daughter—a five year old with pink hair and bright green eyes—staring down at him.

"Daddy, wake up! I'm hungry!" The child said. Ash sat up groggily.

"Alright, alright. I'm up," Ash said sleepily. The little girl jumped off the bed to allow her father room to move. Ash swung his legs around and placed his feet on the cold floor. The sudden shock of cold was enough to wake him up. He quickly grabbed some sweatpants and socks and put them on.

"Come on Daddy! You're slower than a Slowpoke," she complained. She turned and skipped off to the kitchen, her long, slender tail trailing behind.

It had been five years since Ash and Mew had had their fiasco at the Tree of Beginning. A few months later, an egg had arrived in his room with a note from Mew, explaining what had happened. Ash had figured the egg would simply hatch into a Mew. However, when the egg hatched to reveal a human baby with cat ears and a tail that looked like her mothers, Ash began to worry. His mother had been on vacation at the time and didn't know about the egg at all. He figured he probably needed to tell her, so he called her Pokégear. Once Ash had told her about her granddaughter, he thought both her and Professor Oak—who happened to be listening at the moment—were going to have a heart attack. In the end, Ash walked away with a stern lecture that ended with his mother simply being happy to have a grandchild, even if it was half Pokémon.

Once his daughter, who he named Katherine—he called her Kitty for short, was two, Ash moved out, along with Pikachu. He decided to move to a house not too far from where his mother lived. He turned his ranch into a petting zoo to bring in income.

Ash followed behind his daughter, making his way to the kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee for him and began to make pancakes, much to Kitty's delight. Pikachu and a Buneary walked into the kitchen and greeted the two.

"BunBun! Pika!" Kitty exclaimed, hugging both of them. Ash chuckled silently.

Dawn had sent her Buneary to Ash, explaining she had become somewhat depressed since they last saw each other in Unova. Dawn put two and two together and sent over Buneary.

Ash watched as Kitty played with the two Pokémon. She was a lot like her mother. She was innocent and playful and seemed to love everyone. The pancakes were finished shortly and the four of them sat down for breakfast.

"Daddy," Kitty said, "would it be ok if Leaf came over to play today?"

Ash nodded, "That's fine, as long as Tracy doesn't mind." About two years ago, Ash found out that Tracy had also fathered a hybrid child with Virizion. Their daughter, named Leaf, was the same age as Kitty and the two had quickly become friends.

"Yay!"

"But first things first, you have to finish your breakfast and get cleaned up."

"Ok Daddy," Kitty said as she went back to eating. Ash chuckled to himself as he watched her. She had inherited his appetite. By the time breakfast was finished, she had eaten six medium sized pancakes, which was astonishing for someone her size.

Kitty ran off to get cleaned up while Ash cleaned up the kitchen. His thoughts turned to Mew. He hadn't seen her in three years. She was trying to find a way to free herself from her duties at the Tree of Beginning so she could move in with him. Ash had been trying to figure out a way to help her, but figured it was probably in Arceus's hands.

Once the kitchen was cleaned up, Ash picked up the phone and called Tracy. Tracy said he didn't mind and that he'd be over in an hour. Ash had showered and changed and was sitting on the couch with Kitty when the doorbell rang. Ash opened the door to reveal Tracy standing there with his daughter, whose green hair was swept back into two blade-like structures—much like her mother's.

"Hey Tracy, come on in," Ash said. Tracy and Leaf walked into the house.

_I hope you don't mind me coming in?_ Ash smiled as Virizion walked through the door behind them.

"Of course not," Ash said as he closed the door behind her. Leaf and Kitty had already run off to Kitty's room to play. Ash poured Tracy a cup of coffee and the two of them sat down, Virizion lying nearby.

"So, Ash," Tracy said, "how's the ranch doing?"

"It's doing rather well. The Pokémon I caught on my travels help keep the peace, so it makes it that much easier to run. Turning it into a petting zoo was probably my best idea."

Tracy nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "Speaking of travels, I've been thinking about traveling across Kanto with Virizion and Leaf. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. You could even bring Kitty along."

Ash thought about it. It had been some time since he had last taken a trip anywhere, and Kitty had always said she wanted to visit some of the places he had been. Then his thoughts turned to Mew for the second time that morning. He really wanted to wait for her to show up before he went anywhere.

"I'd love to, but…" just before Ash could finish, there was a knock at the door. Ash went over and looked out the peep-hole. He didn't see anyone so he opened the door. "Who's ther….oof!" Ash was tackled by a flying pink ball of fur.

_Ash!_ Mew's voice echoed in his mind.

"Mew?" Ash said looking at the small, pink, cat-like Pokémon attached to his chest. He hugged her tight. "It's good to see you." He turned his head, "Kitty, your mother's here!"

There was a squeal from Kitty's room as she came running down the hall, "Mama!" Mew floated down and met her daughter's embrace. "I've missed you, Mama."

_I've missed you too,_ Mew said. _Look how much you've grown! _

Kitty smiled, "I want you to meet my friend, Leaf." Mew looked behind her daughter to see Leaf standing there. She looked over to the side to see Virizion.

_You too?_

Virizion nodded, _Yeah._

Ash sat back down, "So does your being here mean…?"

Mew nodded, _Arceus finally freed me from my duties. I'm free to stay here._

Ash smiled, "Good, although if you're up for it, we may not be here for long."

Mew gave Ash a confused look, _Why, are we moving?_

"No, it's just Tracy was wanting me and Kitty to go on a trip through Kanto with him. I was wanting to wait for you so I'd be here when you got here. Of course if you're not up for it…"

Mew smiled, _Actually, a trip sounds lovely. So when do we leave?_

Tracy nodded, "One week. It'll give you two some time to get…reacquainted. If Kitty wants to spend the night, then that's fine."

Ash got the hint and nodded, "Thanks. Kitty, why don't you go pack an overnight bag and go stay with Mr. Tracy and Leaf for tonight. Does that sound like fun?"

Kitty nodded and ran off to her room with Leaf. Tracy and Ash talked for a while longer while Mew and Virizion caught up with each other. When Pikachu saw Mew, he ran up and hugged her, having missed an old friend. He introduced her to Buneary. Tracy stayed through lunch and then left right before supper with the children in tow.

Ash turned to Mew, "So, how about we get reacquainted?"

Mew smiled, _Maybe later. Let me rest a bit first._

Ash chuckled, "Alright. For now, how about some supper?" Mew nodded and the two of them ate a simple meal. They spent the next few hours catching up with each other, swapping stories about the years they had been apart. The next time they looked at the clock, it was almost eleven.

_I guess time flies when you're talking, _Mew said. She yawned and stretched, _How about we have our fun when we wake up?_

Ash smiled, "I can't wait." He picked Mew up and carried her to the bedroom. He quickly changed into his bed clothes and laid down on the bed. Mew curled up on his chest and the two of them fell fast asleep.

* * *

**As a fan fiction author, I live on your reviews. Criticisms welcome and encouraged. If you see places where I could improve, please let me know. If you just don't like the story, then just don't read it. **


End file.
